


Bottom Joonie Prompt

by kira1998



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Implied Mpreg, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Tease, M/M, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mpreg, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Post Mpreg, Pregnant namjoon, Prostitute Namjoon, Student Kim Namjoon | RM, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, more tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira1998/pseuds/kira1998
Summary: This is a bottom Joonie prompt/idea book. Please feel free to use them to create a story or oneshot just tag me cause I want to read them. Or if you want to suggest them to authors as a request do so, be my guest.I'm trying to feed us bottom joon enthusiast.





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon and seokjin have been dating for years. Jin is still madly in love with him but joon is getting bored so he cheats on him with kookie. Joon gets pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. A love triangle/drama ensued


	2. Unnamed

Underage namjoon has an innocent crush on his hot teacher. Teacher takes advantage of it


	3. Prompts #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone please write this!!! I'll give you my first born

Omega namjoon is a trainee at very big company and yoongi is his manager. Yoongi manipulate joonie to sleep with him otherwise hes not going to debut, Nammie agrees. After debuting, becoming g famous and richYoon still holds him to the deal until joonie found out his pregnant


	4. Prompts #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my second born goes to whomever writes this

In a world where repopulating is decreasing day by day, scientists discover a way to repopulate by having men go under surgery to have a womb insert at the age of 16( they can chose to or not). These men are called carriers. Namjoon is a carrier that had a one night stand on his 18th birthday well.. he gets pregnant and now trying to find the said dude he had sex with (why do i picture jungkook )


	5. Prompts #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a bit dark

Namjoon is in a toxic abusive relationship where he is not allow to have close male friend due to his partner obsessed possessiveness. Jungkook notice how distance joon is becoming and how he have marks on his arms and how he always cover up even in hot/warm weather all hell broke loose when kookie finds out why ...


	6. Prompts #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to pro life and pro choice debate,I alfind it important to always listen to both sides and hear people's own opinion amd respect it

Namjoon wants an abortion, seokjin wants him to keep the baby. They talk it out


	7. Mamma mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by mamma mia but it's joonie instead of donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone actually write this au. I wanna read it

Abo au where joon's child is trying to find out who their real father is between 5 different guys because joonie was a thot.


	8. Please keep my secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another abo au

Present day idol verse abo au where joonie had a one night stand with kookie while drunk and tried to keep it a secret that his pregnant from army and members most esp kookie


	9. Kept boy

Namjoon is a kept boy for rich billionaire yoongi. He is spoilt rotten (but in a cute way) and has no idea what hardwork is


	10. I'm sexy and I know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally joonie is not the dumpee but the dumper and he has his sht together

A confident joonie that fucks around like a lot,breaks hearts like it's candy. Knows that he is hot af and everyone wants to get in pants. So basically a whore joonie


End file.
